


The Hawk

by thefalconofthefall



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Broken Promises, Childhood Friends, F/M, Implied Crush, Poetry, Sad with a Happy Ending, Shut-in, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: A poem dedicated to Y for all the deeds she done.





	The Hawk

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late birthday Y! (though it's technically still her birthday here)

_ There lived a hawk in Vaniville Town. _

_ A hawk that many knew from her mother, _

_ And always saw in the sky. _

 

_ It was a perplexing matter of the hawk. _

_ She was born as a human, tamer and rider of the rowdy Rhyhorn, _

_ But sought to be like the birds of the skies, _

_ Unbound from her earthly mother. _

  
  


__ How could a woman of the earth produce a child who longed to be of the skies? they wondered.  
_   
_ __ How could a child of the earth be part of the skies?

_ How could, how could, how could? _

  
  


_ But the hawk knew why. _

_ There was a life beyond being her mother’s shadow. _

_ Her knight in shining armor showed her that. _

_ And she promised to follow that path, _

_ As he would too. _

 

_ But when he was reduced to a specter of himself, _

_ The oath in pieces,  _

_ She still sought to follow her path _

_ His only legacy to the outside world was resolves and stories of his vanishing, _

_ And she would not bear for a ghost to only be remembered by its birth. _

 

_ The oath of loyalty to friends grew stronger from his disappearance. _

_ To swear to never leave his side, _

_ To be a watcher and protector of her austringer,  _

_ To always be there for him, _

_ To always wait for him. _

  
  


_ The sun rises and sets _

  
  


_ She becomes more of the skies. _

  
  


_ The wind blows and calms _

  
  


_ She endures the lies. _

  
  


_ The leaves grow and fall _

  
  


_ The oath is dying _

  
  


_ Snow falls and melts _

  
  


_ Her loyalty is still standing. _

  
  


_ Even when the beasts came and stole away the people and her mother, _

_ Even when the gods smoted the town into rubble, _

_ Even when they were pursued by enemies that will never tire, _

_ Even when death was constantly behind them, _

_ Even when Xerneas and other stronger people could protect them, _

_ It still stood. _

 

_ It was always with the hawk. _

_ Both in sky or on earth, _

_ As she guided her companions to a sky and land of refuge, _

_ As she bore her own burdens alone,  _

_ As she fought against the beasts to live for another day, _

_ As she witnessed death and blood of Ragnarok, _

_ As she finally rested in the safety of her home,  _

_ Her loyalty shall remain. _

_ Unfathomable to the weak-willed and selfish, _

_ But clear to the selfless. _

 

_ She will fight to the end, _

_ And nothing can stop it. _

**Author's Note:**

> According to some websites I skimmed at, hawks are divine messengers and symbols of leadership. Fitting for an angel of this earth.
> 
> Austringer = a falconer who handles hawks
> 
> This poem is rather loosely structured and doesn't have much focus on stuff, but Y does a lot, but her main deed was loyalty, which is extremely admirable considering just separating and living on their own seemed to be a viable idea for the group, but they instead just chose to be together and deal with the consequence.


End file.
